Miłość ci wszystko wypaczy...
W skrócie Wstęp Aino jest zwyczajną nastolatką.Ma szesnaście lat i starszą o da lata siostrę Melody.Aino zazdrości siostrze niemal wszystkiego - od ocen po powodzenie u chłopaków.Gdy pewnego dnia po kłótni z siostrą wybiega z domu i niemal nie zostaje przejechana przez samochd - poznaje właściciele owego auta - czerwonowłosego chłopaka,jak się później okazuje - nową sympatię Melody,jej siostry.Co się stanie,gdy Aino odkryje,że żywi do chłopaka inne uczucia,niż nienawiść? Powieść - Czy ty masz pojęcie,co zrobiłaś? - Jak zwykle przesadzasz - rzuciłam niedbale i wzruszyłam ramionami. Melody jęknęła i z rozdrażnieniem przeczesała palcami swoje rude,niesforne loki sięgające ramion. Jej zielone,kocie oczy patrzyły na mnieze smutkiem, a pełne malinowe usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Melody nawet,gdy była zdenerwowana czy smutna wyglądała idealnie i na jej widok każdy miał ochotę porzucić wszystko,co robił byleby tylko z nią porozmawiać. A ja? Ludzie mnie nie zauważali i byłam dla nich tylko ,,siostrą tej ładnej,Melody". Zresztą dlaczego kiedyś myślałam, że mogę choć trochę dorównać Melody urodą czy talentem wokalnym lubpowodzeniem u chłopców? Teraz na samą myśl o tym chce mi się śmiać z własnej głupoty.Ponieważ ja byłam nijaka,pospolita. Moje włosy nie były płomienno rude i idealnie poskręcane w urocze loczki, tylko zwyczajne, proste, o brązowym odcieniu,bez żadnych rudych czy miedzianych połysków, a na dodatek były trudne do uczesania i co rusz jakieś kosmyki wymykały mi się spod gumki i jedyną rzeczą,która łączyła mnie z Melody to zielone oczy, choć jej miały ładniejszą, kocią oprawę, a moje były zwyczajne. Gdy Melody zaskakiwała cudowną figurą i nienagannym strojem oraz makijażem, ja chodziłam w trampkach i sportowych bluzach oraz dżinisach i wszyscy wciąż narzekali, dlaczego choć raz nie ubiorę się tak ładnie, jak Melody. A ja wtedy tylko wzruszałam ramionami. Ludzie oczekiwali, że będę taka sama jak moja starsza siostra - cudowna, piękna, z dobrymi oceniami, manierami niczym u brytyjskiej królowej i świetnym wyczuciu stylu. Ale ja byłam tylko zwyczajną Aino, szesnastolatką z zamiłowaniem do fast-foodowej kuchni i meczów Lakersów oraz dobrej, rockowej muzyki. W niczym nie przypominałam swojej osiemnastoletniej siostry,która za każdym razem,gdy popełniłam błąd robiła mi wykłady, na temat tego, jak powinnam być a nie jestem.Tak było i teraz. Lecz czy to moja wina, że ulubiony talerz naszej mamy stał na brzegu i się zsunął na podłogę,co skutkowało tym,że leżał teraz na ziemi w kawałakach?A woda z kranu zalewała to wszystko,a kurek za nic w świecie nie chciał się zakręcić? Nie. Więc gdzie ona widzi problem? - Przecież nic się nie stało,a ty robisz taką aferę,matkooo... - jęknęłam,a Melody westchnęła ciężko. - Tyle razy ci mówiłam, żebyś pilnowała porządku! To, że rodzice wyjechali na wakacje nie znaczy, że możesz robić to, co ci się podoba! - krzyknęła. - Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam!To nie moja wina,że... - zaczęłam, ale siostra natychmiast mi przerwała. - Nie chodzi mi tylko o ten kran czy talerz! Wczoraj omal nie pobiłaś bezbronnej dziewczyny! - powiedziała z oburzeniem, a ja otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. - To ona zaczęła! I wcale nie była taka bezbronna! - pisnęłam i wściekła wybiegłam z kuchni,która przypominała teraz miejsce,gdy był huragan. Nie rozumiałam,dlaczego rudowłosa tak bardzo stara się mnie zmienić i za każdym razem,gdy zrobię coś źle ma do mnie pretensje! W oka mgnieniu założyłam na stopy zniszczone conversy i wybiegłam z domu wprost na ulicę. Usłyszałam pisk opon i kierowca czarnego audi gwałtownie zahamował stając jakieś dwa cencymetry ode mnie. Przerażona tym, co tak nagle się stało nie mogłam przez chwilę złapać oddechu, a z samochodu wyskoczył szybko jakiś mężczyzna o czerwonych włosach, krzycząc coś gniewnie i patrząc na mnie wściekle. ,,Co za gbur" - pomyślałam, i choć to wydarzenie lekko mnie zszokowało, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, choć wściekły facet najwyraźniej to zauważył. - Jak chcesz się zabić, to znajdź inny sposób, a nie wybiegasz mi na środek jezdni! Zwariowałaś!? - krzyknął facet i podszedł do mnie bliżej cały czerwony na twarzy, zupełnie jak jego włosy. Zauważyłam także, że ma na sobie koszulkę mojego ulubionego zespołu - Aerosmith,a na nią zarzucił czarną ramoneskę. Jego czerwone włosy sięgały mu do podbródka, a oczy patrzyły na mnie wściekle. - Masz szczęście, że dziś mam dobry humor. Inaczej... - zaczął, ale przerwałam mu gestem dłoni. - Czy ty mnie uciszasz? - spytał z niedowierzeniem i spojrzał na mnie, jakby była kosmitą. - Zabronisz mi? W każdym razie nie obchodzi mnie,co byś zrobił. A przy okazji,fajna koszulka. Kocham Aerosmith - rzekłam i zostawiłam osłupiałego czerwonowłosego na środku drogi, ruszając w kierunku centrum. Wyciągnęłam iPoda i założyłam słuchawki,akurat leciało ,,All your love" - Aerosmith. I teraz także zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten czerwonowłosy mężczyzna był całkiem przystojny, choć zbyt łatwo się denerwował. Ale każdy popełnia błędy, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi! ,,Właśnie,Melody.Tylko ludźmi!" - pomyślałam i nucąc pod nosem natrafiłam nagle na jakąś przeszkodę. Zdziwiona uniosłam wzrok i napotkałam roześmiane, błękitne oczy jakiegoś chłopaka. - Ups... Przepraszam,ja... ja nie zauważyłam i szłam... no i... - zamilkłam, zdając sobie sprawę, że pewnie ten chłopak myśli teraz, że jestem wariatką. - Spoko,nic się nie stało. Cieszę się,że taka ładna dziewczyna jak ty na mnie wpadła - rzucił niedbale, a ja się zarumieniłam, co zdarza mi się bardzo rzadko. ,,Opanuj się!" - krzyknęłam do siebie w myślach i usiłowałam wyglądać na w miarę normalną i nie zacząć znowu się jąkać. - Fajna muza.Lubisz Aerosmith? - spytał, a ja spojrzałam w dół i zauważyłam,że słuchawki wypadły z odtwarzacza i leżały teraz na ziemi, a muzyka podgłoszona na full rozbrzmiewa po okolicy. Szybko wyłączyłam piosenkę i skinęłam głową na pytanie zadane przez chłopaka. - Kocham - odparłam poważnie i zaczęłam się śmiać. No tak. Teraz na pewno wyjdę na wariatkę. - To ja już pójdę - powiedziałam i ruszyłam w obranym przez siebie wcześniej kierunku. - Hej,zaczekaj! - krzyknął chłopak - co powiesz na spotkanie,takie zaplanowane? - spytał, a ja spojrzałam na niego mocno zdziwiona. Obcy chłopak,a proponuje mi spotkanie? ,,Co ci szkodzi,zgódź się!" - szepnął cichy głosik w mojej głowie, ale zignorowałam go. - Nie,dzięki - rzuciłam oschle i przyśpieszyłam kroku. Wcale nie miałam ochoty na spotkania z jakimś nieznajomym. Już raz tak było nie skonczyło się to zbyt dobrze... I znowu. Wspomnienie o Adamie wróciło z taką siłą, że niemal zwalało z nóg. Usiadłam na parkowej ławce i włączyłam piosenkę, z bólem serca uświadamiając sobie, że nie podniosłam tych głupich słuchawek z ziemi. Trudno, jak mus to mus, postanowiłam, że posłucham muzyki bez nich. Zmęczona tymi wszystkimi wydarzeniami, a przede wszystkim kłótnią z Melody i spotkaniem z czerwonowłosym zamknęłam oczy i zatopiłam się w dźwiękach melodii... Uwielbiałam słuchać muzyki, wtedy wkraczałam w swój własny świat. Zresztą, kto tego nie lubił? Dla każdego muzyka miała jakieś znaczenie - mniejsze czy większe. Ja należałam do osób, które nie mogły bez niej żyć. Tak samo jak bez tlenu. Po dłuższej chwili siedzenia na ławce zorientowałam się,że zapada zmierzch,a do centrum ostatecznie nie doszłam. ,,Przesiedziałam pół dnia słuchając muzyki?" - pomyślałam i jak oparzona zerwałam się z ławki, chwytając szybko czarną bluzę, którą zdjęłam, gdyż popołudniu było gorąco, a teraz zaczął wiać chłodny wiatr. ,,Idealne rozpoczęcie wakacji" - pomyślałam i spojrzałam na zachodzące słońce. - Nie jesteś za młoda, by tak się włóczyć po nocach? - usłyszałam ironiczy, męski głos i odwróciłam się gwałtowanie. - Jestem wystarczająco dorosła, by nie interesowało mnie czyjeś zdanie - wypaliłam i spojrzałam na mężczyznę. W jednej chwili otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. To był on, facet, który niemal mnie nie przejechał, choć po części była to także moja wina, niestety. - Kto jeszcze padł ofiarą twojego złego humoru? - spytałam niedbale, a czerwonowłosy spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Tym razem był ubrany inaczej, bardziej elegancko, w czarne spodnie i granataową koszulę, a jego włosy wydawały się być mniej rozczochrane. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie uważniej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. - No tak. To ty. Wariatka z ulicy - parsknął śmiechem, a ja spojrzałam na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Zawsze jesteś takie niemiły dla nieznajomych? - spytałam z przyganą, a chłopak wywróciłam oczami. - Spoko. Kastiel jestem. A ty? - spytał i spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. - Aino - odparłam - No więc teraz już się znamy - powiedział z zadowoleniem. - Spytałeś się mnie o imię tylko dlatego, by móc być dla mnie niemiłym? - powiedziałam zsdziwiona jego zachowaniem,choć nie powiem, że też tak czasami robiłam. - Może - odparł ze śmiechem - Ale słuchasz dobrej muzyki,przynajmniej tyle dobrego. Zresztą, kto powiedział, że cię obrażam? Tylko się przywitałem. Zdecydowanie masz zbyt bujną wyobraźnię - rzekł tonem znawcy, a ja miałam ochotę uderzyć go w tą roześmianą twarz. - Haham bardzo śmieszne. Nie interesuje mnie znajomość z tobą, choć ty także słuchasz dobrej muzyki. Ale to na tyle, nie rozmawiam z przypadkowymi facetami wieczorami - powiedziałam. - A w dzień byś chciała? - spytał ze śmiechem, a ja westchnęłam ciężko. - Z takim jak ty nigdy nie chciałabym rozmawiać, choć jesteś ładny - wypaliłam nagle i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziałam. Dlaczego mi zawsze przytrafiają się takie wpadki? - Jak chcesz mnie poderwać, to wysil się bardziej. Zresztą, mam dziewczynę - rzekł, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, co wcześniej powiedziałam. - Hola, hola! Kto powiedział, że cię podrywam? I bardzo współczuję twojej dziewczynie, że trafiła akurat na ciebie!- rzekłam, starając się, by głos mi nie drżał. Miałam także nadzieję, że moje rumieńce nie są zbyt widoczne. I weź tu się ciesz z bladej skóry! - Sama stwierdziłaś, że jestem ładny. I nie zaprzeczaj, mam świadków! - ze śmiechem wskazał na stoją nieopodal starszą panią, która spoglądałą na naszą dwójkę z zaciekawieniem, a jej mały york ujadał wściekle. - Chyba śnisz! Musiałeś się przeszłyszeć, twoje ego zasłoniło ci uszy - powiedziałam z przekonaniem, a on spojrzał na mnie mocno zdziwiony moimi słowami. - Spadaj mała, dobranocka zaraz się zacznie! - powiedział. - Co polecasz? - spytałam z poważną miną, a po chwili wybuchłam śmiechem. Nie miałam już ochoty kontunować tej rozmowy, więc odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w stronę domu, nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka. Miałam nadzieję, że Melody nie będzie na mnie zła i nie zastanę jej wściekłej w domu na mój widok. Aż ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że moja siostra ma osiemnaście lat! Była zaledwie o dwa lata starsza, niż ja, a zachowywała się czasami jak nasza mama, Patricia. Z daleka widziałam,że światła w domu są zapalone. ,,Dobra, no to idę" - pomyślałam i weszłam do domu. - Melody? Jesteś? - spytałam niepewnie, a z kuchni nagle ,,wyskoczyła" Melody. Miała na sobie elegancką, zieloną sukieńkę,a rude włosy upięła w kok. - Hej, już wróciłaś? To świetnie, idź na górę i przebierz się w coś ładnego! - rzekła szybko i znowu zniknęła w kuchni. ,,O co jej chodzi?" - pomyślałam zdziwiona, ale posłusznie pobiegłam na górę, choć z reguły rzadko słuchałam poleceń siostry, ale skoro dziewczyna najwyraźniej zapomniała o tej kłótni, to spełniłam jej polecenie. W pokoju przywitały mnie jasno-fioletowe ściany i drewniane,jasne panele. Po prawej stronie pokoju stało łóżko zawalone płytami Aerosmith oraz niedokończynymi tekstami piosenek,a obok stała moja ukochana gitara, którą dostałam dwa lata temu na urodziny od rodziców. Pamiętam radość, gdy pierwszy raz na niej zagrałam. Od tamtej pory gram na niej niemal codziennie! Reszta mebli w moim pokoju stała po lewej stronie i była to szafa z lusrem, biurko, na którym leżał laptop a obok wisiały dwie szafki na różne drobiazgi. Podeszłam do szafy w celu znalezienia czegoś ,,ładnego", co spodobałoby się mojej siostrze. Wyciagnęłam więc ciemno-fioletową sukienkę siegającą do kolan bez ramiączeki i czarną kokardą w pasie, a do tego czarne szpilki zapinane na cienkie paski na kostce. Włosy postanowiłam, tak jak Melody uczesać w koka i zrobiłam sobie także delikatny makijaż. Nie lubiłam nosić sukienek, ale skoro dzisiaj rudowłosa zaplanowała coś ważnego, to postanowiłam tego nie psuć. Gdy już byłam gotowa, zerknęłam w stronę gitray i postanowiłam, że zagram kawałek Aerosmith ,,Tell me". Dźwięki wypełniły pokój i mogłabym tak grać godzinami! Wtem z dołu dobiegł mnie jednak krzyk Melody, którego niemal nie usłyszałam, tak bardzo pochłonęła mnie gra na gitarze: - Aino, zejdź już na dół! Mamy gościa! - krzyknęła siostra, a ja przerwałam granie i na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mi to szpilki, zbiegłam na dół. Usłyszałam męski śmiech, oraz cichy głos mojej siostry. ,,O co chodzi?" - pomyślałam zdziwiona. - Hej, Melody, co się sta... - urwałam na widok gościa, który stał w holu. Kastiel. - Wariatka? - spytał czerwonowłosy wyraźnie zdziwiony moim widokiem. Melody spojrzała na naszą dwójkę z cieniem zwątpienia na twarzy, po czym roześmiała się nerwowo. - Emm... To wy się znacie? - spytała, patrząc na mnie z zastanowieniem. Wtem Kastiel zaczął skręcać się ze śmiechu, aż łzy poleciały mu z oczu. Spojrzałam na niego jak na idiotę, któym zresztą był, nie oszukujmy się, a dołączyła do mnie Melody, choć ona patrzyła na rudzielca bardziej pytająco niż z odrazą. Cóż, kolejna rzecz, która nas różni. - Nie spodziewałem się, Melody, że twoją siostrą jest Wariatka! - rzucił ze śmiechem Kastiel, a Melody westchnęła. - Jak długo się znacie? - spytała i spojrzała na naszą dwójkę kolejny raz z rzędu. - Poznałam tego gbura dziś popołudniu. Co on tutaj robi? - spytałam szybko, nim Kastiel zdążył się wtrącić. Posłał mi lekko zniesmaczone spojrzenie, ale ja udawałam, że go nie widzę, choć było to trudne, gdyż stał dokładnie naprzeciw mnie. - Dziś rano powiadasz... - powiedziała zamyślona rudowłosa, a ja westchnęłam. - Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie! - krzyknęłam, patrząc na starszą siostrę z wyrazem zdenerwowania na twarzy. - Jesteśmy razem - wypalił nagle Kastiel i usmiechnął się szyderczo. No tak. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że ten uśmiech będzie często gościł na jego twarzy. Choć gdy ja usłyszałam jego słowa, wcale nie było mi do śmiechu! No bo jakim cudem kompletnie niepasujące do siebie dwie osoby i z wyglądu i charakteru są parą? Owszem, przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, ale jakoś nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić mojej grzecznej i poukładanej siostrzyczki w towarzystwie tej rudej małpy, która myśli, że wie wszystko! - Aino, miałam ci właśnie o tym teraz powiedzieć, lecz najwidoczniej Kastuś mnie uprzedził - powiedziała słodkim głosem Melody, a ja zauważyłam wyraz zniesmaczenia na twarzy czerwonowłosego, gdy Melody nazwała go ,,Kastusiem". Przynajmniej była to jakaś rozrywka na dzisiejszy wieczór. - Taa, właśnie. Ja i twoja... siostra jesteśmy razem - powiedział niechętnie chłopak, a moja siostra uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, po czym klasnęła w dłonie, co było bardzo dziecinne, lecz ona oczywiście wyglądała uroczo, gdy to robiła. Ja zapewnie przypomnałabym upośledzoną dziewczynkę, którą koniecznie trzeba oddać na leczenie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. - Chciałabym, żeby ten wieczór był przyjemny... - Melody zawiesiła głos patrząc na nas z euforią wypisaną na twarzy. Najwidoczniej tylko ona się będzie świetnie bawić, beze mnie. - Zanim dokończysz, to ja powiem, że nie mogę zostać - powiedziałam nagle, w duchu gratulując sobie, że przecież nie odrzuciłam jeszcze propozycji Rozalii, by wyjść gdzieś wieczorem i iść do kina czy coś w ten deseń. Rozalia była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką od... zawsze! Poznałyśmy się jeszcze w piaskownicy i od tamtej pory byłyśmy niemal nierozłączne. Choć byłyśmy od siebie różne, jeśli chodzi o styl ubierania, to rozumiałyśmy się bez słów! Rozalia bowiem lubiła styl wiktoriański, tak samo, jak jej chłopak, Leo, właściciel miejscowego sklepu z ubraniami. Moja przyjaciółka często dostawała wiele ubrań z tego sklepu za darmo. Ach, te zalety bycia dziewczyną sprzedawcy i projektanta! - Jak to... Zaplanowałam kolację dla naszej trójki... - powiedziała ze smutkiem Melody, a ja zrobiłam najbardziej zrozpaczoną miną, na jaką było mnie stać i wzruszyłam z żalem ramionami. - Wybacz... Gdybym wiedziała, że nie chodzi ci o jakieś lekcje tańca, to bym się nie przebrała, ale obiecałąm Rozalii, że jeśli nie będzie o to chodzić, to pójdę z nią do kina - odparłam, po cyzm nie czekając, aż siostra odpoiwe i zacznie mnie przekonywać, bym została, pobiegłąm szybko na górę z zamiarem wskoczenia w coś wygodniejszego i bardziej ,,w moim stylu". Szybko chwyciłam t-shirt z Winged Skulls i dżinisowe rurki i błyskawicznie zrzuciłam z siebie sukienkę, drugą ręką ścierając makijaż z twarzy. Gdy już byłam przebrana, zbiegłam na dół, nawet nie patrząc w stronę jadalni, choć usłyszałam śmiech Melody i Kastiela. Do domu Rozalii od mojej ulicy było niecałe pięć minut, więc pokonałam trasę najszybciej, jak mogłąm i zapukałam do drzwi. Po kilku sekundach w drzwiach pojawiła się biała czupryna Rozalii i jej roześmiana twarz. - Hej, Aino! Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz! - krzyknęła uradowana, a ja usłyszałam, że z domu dobiega głośna muzyka i ludzkie śmiechy. - Impreza? -spytałam z uniesioną brwią,a białowłosa skinęła potakująco głową i pociągnęła mnie do środka za rękaw. - Aino przyszła! - krzyknęła radośnie, a wtem w holu pojaiwłsię tłum ludzi. Część z nich znałam a część nie, lecz rzucałam wszystkim zdawkowe ,,cześć" na przywitanie, przy okazji żałując, że zdjęłam tą fioletową sukieńkę. - A nie miałyśmy iśc do kina? - spytałam, a Rozalia wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zniknęła w kuchni. Westchnęłam i wypatrzyłam wśród gości blond czuprynę Joshui, mojego byłego chłopaka, lecz pozostaliśmy kumplami i byliśmy w zadziwiająco dobrych stosunkach. Już miałam do niego podejść, gdy drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły, a ja usłyszałam znajomy głos: - Lys! - odwróciłam się na te słowa i zobaczyłam czerwonowłosego w całkiem innym ubraniu niż wcześniej, u mnie w domu. On wozi szafę w tym swoim samochodzie czy co? Na mój widok chłopak wywrócił oczami, po czym totalnie mnie olewając, ruszył do salonu, a stojące nieopodal dziewczyny niemal rozbierały go wzrokiem. Cóż, sama muszę przyznać, że Kastiel był przystojny. Nie jakoś nieziemsko przystojny i idealny, ale i tak przyciągał uwagę damskich spojrzeń. Miał kwadratową szczękę, głęboko osadzone piwne oczy, a pod czarną koszulką widać było zarys mięśni, a dżinisy podkreślały jego szczupłe nogi. ,,Może i jest ładny, ale charakter ma paskudny!" - pomyślałam wrednie, po czym zauważyłam, że czerwonowłosy jednak wychodzi z salonu i idzie w moją stronę, a ja wcale nie miałam ochoty z nim rozmawiać czy cokolwiek on zamierzał zrobić, więc chciałąm zrobić w tył wzrot, lecz nie zauważyłam pary butów stojącej obok i poleciałabym w tył, gdyby ktos mnie nie złapał. Uniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam roześmianą twarz czerwonowłosego i jego brązowe oczy. Zarumieniłam się, gdyż chłopak obejmowała mnie mocno w pasie i trzymał swoją twarz tak blisko mojej, że czubki naszych nosów niemal się stykały. - Niezdara z ciebie, Wariatko - szepnął mi do ucha, po czym puścił i ruszył w stronę schodów, by po chwili zniknąć na górze. - Niezły jest, co? - usłyszałam podekscytowany, kobiecy głos i odwróciłam się, by natrafić wzrokiem na wysoką brunetkę ubraną w skąpe szorty i czarny podkoszulek. Jej czarne glany nadawały jej nieco rockowego charakteru, tak samo jak krótko ścięte włosy. - Mówisz o Kastielu? - spytałam zdziwiona, wciąż mając w pamięci obraz jego oczu i ust tak blisko mojej twarzy. Brunetka spojrzała na mnie wyraźnie poruszona tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałam. - Oczywiście, że o nim! Nie ma ładniejszego chłopaka, niż Kastiel! - krzyknęła oburzona, stojący pod ścianą blondyn spojrzał na nią ze złością. - Przykro mi, ale on jest zajęty - powiedziałam nagle, przypominając sobie o tym, że Kastiel jest chłopakiem Melody. ,,Tylko dlaczego opuścił nasz dom tak szybko?" - pomyślałam zdziwiona. - Zajęty? - wymamrotała brunetka niepewnie po czym spojrzała na mnie wściekle. - Jesteś jego dziewczyną, tak? - rzuciła, kierując we mnie swój długi palec z czarnym tipsem. Na jej słowa wybuchłam śmiechem, a Rozalia, któa akurat przechodziła obok posłała mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. - Ja? Nie, w życiu! To tylko chłopak mojej siostry - powiedziałam. - Oh, w takim razie, szczęściara z niej... - powiedziała ze smutkiem ciemnowłosa, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami. - Czy ja wiem... Nie wiem co ona i ty w nim widzicie - rzuciłam z niesmakiem, a dziewczyna wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. - On jest... boski! Po prostu - powiedziała przejęta, a ja wywróciłam oczami ze zniecierpliwienia. - Taa, boski... Jasne, od razu - powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. - Jestem Erica - wypaliła nagle fanka czerwonowłosego, wyciągając w moją stronę szczupłą dłoń. Po chwili wahania uścisnęłam ją z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. - A ja Aino - odparłam i w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł wyraźnie zdenerwowany rudowłosy. Czy on musi taksie kręcić po tym domu? Owszem, to impreza, no ale czy on akurat musi być tam, gdzie ja? Najwyraźniej tak. - O, Kastiel tu idzie! - powiedziała Erica nagle i szybko ruszyła w strone chłopaka. Czy ona nie rozumie, co to znaczy, jak ktoś ma dziewczynę? Najwidoczniej to typ podrywaczki, która ma w nosie to, że ktoś jest zajęty. A szkoda, bo gdyby nie jej zachowanie, to może i bym ją polubiła. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, a ja jakoś nie miałam dzisiaj ochoty na zabawę, ponieważ nastawiłam się bardziej na kino, niż nagłe przyjęcie, ale planów Rozalii nie da się przewidzieć. Ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, mając nadzieję, że Roza nie będzie mi miała za złe tego, iż wyszłam bez pożegnaia z jej imprezy. Na zenątrz powitało mnie chłodne powietrze i było w miarę jasno, jak to latem. Szybko skierowałam się w stronę domu, mając nadzieję usłszeć od Melody, dlaczego Kastiel tak szybko się z nią pożegnał. - Wróciłam! - krzyknęłam, a z kuchni znowu wyskoczyła moja siostra, tym razem w żółtej pidżamie i rozpuszczonych włosach. Oczy miała zaczerwienione, jakby przed chwilą płakała i pociągała żałośnie nosem. Wyglądałą jak obraz nędzi i rozpaczy i natychmiast zrobiło mi się jej szkoda. - Co się stało? - spytałam przerażona i szybko do niej podeszłam i przytuliłam mocno. - On... On mnie rzucił! - zawyła głośno i rozpłakała się na dobre. Na jej słowa mocno się zdziwiłam, choć wiedziałam, o kogo chodzi, ale dopiero co ledwo mi go przedstawiła, a ten ją rzuca? Dziwne. - Jak to? Kastiel cię rzucił? - spytałam cicho, odrywając na chwilę twarz rudowłosej od mojej kosuzlki, która była teraz lekko wilgotna od jej łez. Na moje słowa siostra wybuchła jeszcze bardziej donośnym płaczem i pokiwała głową. Gdy potwierdziłą to, o czym myślałąm, miałąm ochotę iść po niego do Rozalii i zabić na miejscu, Może i z Melody często się kłóciłyśmy, ale ona nadal była moją siostrą i byłam gotowa bronić jej w każdej chwili! - Oh, Melody, nie martw się, na prawdę! Będzie jeszcze wiele chłopaków! - pocieszyłam ją, gładząc po włosach. - Ale żaden nie będzie taki, jak on! - powiedziałą cicho siostra po czym spojrzała na mnie z nagłym entuzjazmem. - Musisz pomóc mi go odzyskać! - rzekła i spojrzałą na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Myślałam, że ją uderzę w tą rudą czuprynę i potrząsnę z całej siły, to by jej się odechciało wymyslać takich durnych pomysłów! Zamiast tego zrobiłam głupią minę i spojrzałam na nią zaniepokojona. - Ale jak? I po co? Wiesz, nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki... - zaczęłam niepewnie, ale dziewczyna szybko mi przerwała. Nagle stała się radosna jak skowronek i po dawnym płaczu nie było śladu z wyjątkiem mojej koszulki. Niestety. - Nie wymądrzaj mi się tutaj! Tyle czasu czekałam, by być z Kastielem i nadal tego chcę! Nie pozwolę, by on to zniszczył! A ty mi w tym pomożesz! - krzyknęła Melody tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a ja westchnęłam ciężko. - Melody, nie wariuj, to przecież tylko chłopak! - powiedziałam, patrząc na na siostrę, która stała naprzeciw mnie i spoglądała na moją twarz w napięciu, które na moje słowa ustąpiło miejsca złości. - Nie zrozumiesz! Nie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy się kogoś kocha, a ta osoba nie chce z tobą być! - krzyknęła wściekła i pobiegła na górę. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja dobrze znam to uczucie... - wyszeptałam cicho. Czy wspominałam już, że moja siostra, choćby idealna, miewa jednak całkowicie idiotyczne pomysły? Jeśli nie, to mówię o tym teraz. Wparowała sobie rano do mojego pokoju i nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że spałam, usiadła na moim łóżku, budząc mnie przy tym i zadowoloną miną oświadczyła: - Wymyśliłam! - oświadczyła, a ja spojrzałam na nią na wpół śpiąca i jeszcze nie do końca zapoznana z rzeczywistością, drugą nogą znajdując się w świecie śnów i posłałam zdziwioną miną, nie do końca wiedząc, o co jej chodzi. Melody spojrzała na mnie z irytacją, jakby nie mogłą zrozumieć, że to, że ona się wyspała i nikt jej nagle nie budził nie znaczy, że ja także tak mam. - Zapomniałaś? Nasz plan, bym odzyskała Kastiela! - krzyknęła podekscytowana, a ja natychmiast oprzytomniałam i do mojej głowy zaczęły napływać obrazy z wczorajszej rozmowy z rudowłosą. Choć powiem szczerze, nie sądziłam, że ona weźmie swój pomysł na poważnie, gdyż zazwyczaj twardo stąpała po ziemi i myślała racjonalie. Najwidoczniej nie znam jej tak dobrze, jak mi się dotychczas wydawało. - To był chyba twój plan, mnie w to nie mieszaj - stwierdziłam dobitnie, podnosząc się z łóżka i ruszając w stronę szafy, wiedząc, że i tak już nie zasnę, więc po co marnować taki dzień? Był pierwszy dzień wakacji i choć raz dobrze go wykorzystam! Nucąc pod nosem wyciągnęłam z szafy szorty i czarną bokserkę, po czym chciałam iść do łazieńki, ale zatrzymał mnie ostry głos Melody: - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! - krzyknęła, mierząc mnie spojrzeniem. Gdyby wzrok mógłby zabijać, już dawno leżałabym martwa na podłodze. - Słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w twoim planie, czy cokolwiek to jest - powiedziałam znudzona i wzruszyłam ramionami. Moja kochana siostrzyczka znów spojrzała na mnie groźnie, wyraźnie czerwieniejąc na twarzy. - Masz mi pomóc! Obiecałaś! - rzekła tonem naburmuszonego dzieciaka, gdy nie dostanie ono nowej zabawki. W tym przypadku to Kastiel był tą zabawką, a ja zachodziłam w głowe, jakim cudem ona i Melody byli kiedyś razem? Choć patrząc na jej dzisiejsze zachowanie, powoli zaczęłam się tego domyślać... - Niczego ci nie obiecywałam, jasne? - powiedziałam, usiłując ją ominąć, ale zagrodziła mi drzwi, a ja zaczęłam żałować tego, że nie jestem tak wysoka jak ona. Przy moich marnym sto piędziesiąt pięć cencymetrach rudowłosa wyglądała niczym modelka i z łatwością uniemożliwiała mi dostęp do drzwi. - A nie chcesz przynajmniej posłuchać? - spytała z błyskiem w oku, a ja westchnęłam ciężko. - Dobra. Ale i tak nie weźmę w tym udziału, jasne? - powiedziałam, siadając na łóżku i patrząc na sisotrę ze złością i zaciekawienie jednocześnie. Doskonale wiedziała, że lubiłam słuchać różnych opowiadan i planów, więc użyła tego przeciwko mnie. Początkowa niechęć wyparowała i zastąpiła ją ciekawość. Siostra uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i usiadła naprzeciw mnie w fioletowym fotelu. - Zwariowałaś do reszty?! - krzyknęłam, jak oparzona zrywając się z łóżka z zamiarem ucieczki stąd jak najdalej, byleby tylko nie przebywać w pobliżu mojej siostry, która patrzyła na mnie proszącym wzrokiem i szybko chwyciła mnie za dłoń. - Ale to świetny plan, a ty na pewno dasz sobie radę! - powiedziała błagalnie, a ja aż prychnęłam z oburzenia. - Świetny? Prosze cię! Od kiedy pomysł, bym poderwała Kastiela, po czym złamała mu serce, jest świetny?! Czyż ty rozum postradała? - krzyknęłam, wciąż nie mogąc się pozbierac po tym, co oświadczyła mi moja siostra, tak zwyczajnie, jakby chodziło o kupno czipsów. Zszokowało mnie jej podejście do sprawy i ten pomysł, tak kompletnie niepodobny do niej samej! -To jedyne wyjście, zrozum! Poderwiesz go, po czym złamiesz mu serce, a on załamany wróci do mnie! - powiedziała z uśmiechem. ,,Chyba go przeceniasz" - pomyślałam, ale jej tego nie podziewałam, nie chcąc psuć jej dobrego humoru. - Nie weźmę w tym udziału i tyle - powiedziałam stanowczo i tym razem nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, szybko pobiegłam do łazieńki, gdzie skutecznie ignorowałąm krzyki mojej siostry i jej groźby oraz błagania. Po porannej toalecie oraz przebraniu się, nie mając ochoty na kolejną, jakże ,,interesującą" rozmowę z moją siostrą, postanowiłam, że wyjdę przez okno w łazience. Na całe szczęście znajdowała się ona na parterze, a okno było zaledwie trzy metry nad ziemią, więc z łatwością wylądowałam na nogach na trawniku przed domem i ruszyłem w stronę domu Rozalii, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie mi miała za złe mojego wczorajszego, nagłego zniknięcia z jej imprezy. Jakie było moej zdziwienie, gdy zamiast mojej przyjaciółki, drzwi otworzył mi jasnowłosy chłopak z dwukolorywmi tęczówkami. - Eee, jest Rozalia? - wyjąkałam, nieco zdziwiona jego widokiem. ,,Czyżby Roza zdradzała Leo"? - pomyślałam, choć zdrady nie były jej mocną strona, sądząc po tym, co wczoraj ona i jej chłopak wyprawiali na imprezie, raczej się nie rozstali. - Nie, nie ma jej - powiedział chłopak, patrząc na mnie z uwagą. Wyglądał na zaciekawionego moją osoba, choć sam był równie interesujący. Ubrany w stylu wiktoriański, z kolorową apaszką pod szyją i białymi włosami z grzywką opadającą na czoło wyglądał, cóż, na przystojnego. - A ty jesteś...? - spytał po chwili milczenia, gdy ja stałam i wlepiałam w niego zdziwione spojrzenie. - Aino, przyjaciółka Rozalii - odparłam szybko - A ty jak masz na imię? - dodałam, patrząc na niego. - Lysander. Jestem bratem Leo, chłopaka Rozalii i ona poprosiła mnie, bym popilnował domu - wyjaśnił, widząc moje pytając spojrzenie. -Ah tak... To ja pójdę - powiedziałam i chciałam odejśc, ale zatrzymał mnie głos chłopaka. - Jak chcesz, to możesz zostać - wydusił chłopak i nieco się zarumienił, co wyglądało uroczo. Posłałam mu serdeczny uśmiech i bez wahania weszłam do środka. Wolałam już spędzenie kilku godziny z obcym chłopakiem, niż kolejną rozmowę z Melody, usiłującą namówić mnie na swój plan. - Długo się znacie z Rozą? - spytał chłopak, patrząc na mnie. - Od zawsze. Nasze mamy poznały się jeszcze przed porodem, a potem i my sie zaprzyjaźniłyśmy, gdy tylko zaczęłyśmy mówić - powiedziałam z uśmiechem, a chłopak delikatnie skinął głową. - Ja oglądam telewizję, a ty rób,co chcesz - powiedział Lysander i spojrzał na mnie. - Ja będę na górze - powiedziałam, po czym szybko pobiegłam na górę, do pokoju Rozalii, Zawsze mi mówiła, że jak u niej jestem, mam czuć się jak w domu, więc tak robiłam. Otworzyłam drzwi, a moim oczom ukazał się Kastiel siedzący na łóżku Rozalii, piszący coś z zapamiętaniem na kartce papieru. - Co ty tutaj robisz? -spytałam, marszcząc brwi, a wtem rudowłosy odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - Śledzisz mnie czy co? Sorry, ale nie szukam dziewczyny - powiedział i nim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, znów zaczął coś pisać. Na jego słowa myslałam, że go uderzę! Jaki on był chamski i niewychowany! Nie wiedziałam, co te wszystkie dziewczyny w nim widziały, naprawdę! - Żartujesz sobie? Wolałabym się spalić w piekle, niż się z tobą umówić - powiedziałam wkurzona, a on się roześmiał. - Nie złość się tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie - powiedział, wyraźnie ubawiony moim zachowaniem. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na niego wściekła, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic uśmiechnęłam się słodko i powiedziałam przesadnie miłym głosem: - To ja pójdę, nie będę przeszkadzać - po czym wyszłam z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wyjęłam z kieszeni komórkę i wybrałam odpowiedni numer. - Halo, Melody? Zgadzam się na twój plan - powiedziałam, uśmiechając się satysfakcją. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Miłość ci wszystko wypaczy..." by Kateelyna? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Porzucone